


When You're Ready

by asexual_octopus



Series: The Care and Keeping of a Poly Trio [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Nonbinary but femme Maria, Polyamory, but tbh it's pretty much entirely comfort, mentions of misgendering and catcalling but it's about as long as this tag so very short, supportive girlfriends loving their datemate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexual_octopus/pseuds/asexual_octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria has a rough day and needs some support. Fortunately, their girlfriends are there for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written to be a part of writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle's unofficial femslash challenge. Thanks to them and to Wind_Ryder for their support as I take a step out of my comfort zone by writing something. I hope you enjoy!

Theodosia looked up from her book as the door to their apartment slammed shut. Maria stormed through, curly undercut standing on end as though they’d been running their hands through it. They kicked off their shoes, wincing when one of them banged against the wall but continuing towards the couch. Theodosia tucked her long legs underneath her to make room for her datemate. Maria jumped onto the opposite end of the sofa and curled into a ball, wrapping their arms around their knees and resting the tip of their nose on their arms and glaring in Theodosia’s direction from underneath their wild hair.

Theo ran a hand through her box braids, pulling them to one side. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, looking near Maria but not directly at them. The pile of curls shook side to side. “Do you want to cuddle?”

Maria ducked their head so that their face was completely hidden. Voice muffled, they responded, “Not yet.”

Theo nodded before realizing Maria couldn’t see her. Rolling her eyes at herself, she said, “When you’re ready, just come on over.” The room settled into silence, disturbed only by the soft rustle of the pages of Theodosia’s book and the sounds of their other partner listening to music while making dinner in the kitchen.

The couch cushions shifted and Theodosia looked up as Maria crawled over to her, making brief eye contact before burying their face in Theo’s shoulder. They wriggled, sticking an arm behind Theo’s back and awkwardly putting their legs over Theo’s lap. Theo smiled fondly and wrapped an arm around Maria’s back. She tipped her head to the side and planted a kiss to the unruly brown curls. Maria made an appreciative hum, and Theo reached up and started petting their head.

The music came to an abrupt stop and Eliza peeked her head around the corner. “Is Maria home ye- oh. There they are,” she softened her voice as she took in the scene. “Do you know what’s wrong?”

Theo shook her head as she continued stroking Maria’s hair. “They didn’t say.” Maria mumbled something against Theo’s shoulder. “Sorry honey, I didn’t catch that?” Theo encouraged.

Maria straightened, their face tired and indented with the seams and folds of Theo’s shirt. “I got a call from my parents today. They deadnamed me and misgendered me. And then someone on the walk back from work started catcalling but then switched into shouting slurs when I didn’t respond the way they wanted me to.” Theo’s hand in their hair kept on stroking and soothing, but her free hand clenched into a fist. Eliza’s face fell and she hurried over to the couch.

“Can I cuddle you too, Maria, or would that be too much?” she asks softly.

Maria shook their head and mumbled, “no, sorry, I can’t,” before burying their head in Theo’s shoulder again.

“That’s okay, that’s why I asked. You don’t need to apologize. I’m going to go do dishes and then I’ll come back and check in again and see how you’re doing, okay? I made pot pies for dinner, but I’ll pop them into the oven again to keep warm until we’re ready to eat.” Eliza smiled and headed back into the kitchen, nodding at Theo’s mouthed “you okay?” before vanishing. The music began to play once more, and Eliza’s voice joined in.

Maria shifted against Theodosia, turning their head so that their face was no longer in her shoulder. They reached up with their free hand and rubbed at their face, sighing. They reached out and found Theodosia’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Closing their eyes, they took a deep breath, matching it to Theodosia’s calm, steady breathing. Theo’s hand kept running through their hair, and Eliza’s pretty voice floated through the room, and Maria felt the tension slowly begin to drift from their body.

After a while, Maria shifted and sat up, pressing a kiss to their girlfriend’s temple. “Thanks, Theo.”

Theodosia turned her head and smiled affectionately. “Of course.” Maria stood up, still linked to their girlfriend by their laced fingers. They bent over and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand before releasing her and padding into the kitchen.

Eliza looked up as their datemate walked in. “Hey M, I was just about to come in and check on you. Are you hungry?” Maria nodded, looking down and rubbing their arm. Eliza noticed their discomfort and opened her arms to invite them in. Maria shuffled into her arms, wrapping around her.

They stretched up, kissing Eliza’s cheek before whispering, “I’m sorry,” into her ear.

Eliza tightened the hug and returned the kiss. “No need to be sorry,” she murmured against her datemate’s tawny cheek. She pulled away a bit, pecked the tip of Maria’s nose, and released them to turn toward the oven. “Shall we eat in the living room while watching a movie? Your pick for movie.”

Maria smiled, “That sounds nice. Here, let me grab Theo’s plate for her.” Together they carried dinner out to the living room. Theodosia makes space on the couch again from where she’d stretched out across the cushions, taking her plate with a soft thanks. Maria settles into the center seat on the couch with their pot pie, looking up piteously at Eliza as they realize that they hadn’t put in a movie. “Eliza,” they cajole, “can you put in Emperor’s New Groove for me please?”

Eliza laughs and nods, popping in the DVD before taking a seat. By the time Kuzco is a llama, their plates are stacked on the coffee table and Maria has their head in Eliza’s lap and Theo has tilted over behind Maria, cheek resting on top of their shoulder. And it is like that, wrapped up in the bodies and the support of their girlfriends, that Maria falls contentedly asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please feel free to comment here or to find me on tumblr at asexual-octopus and chat with me there. If I missed a pronoun for Maria, please let me know!


End file.
